Little Astral Child
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Astral considered both his parents. Even if he was just an artificial being, and they weren't married, they're still his parents. They were the ones who started his existence after all. And his enemies were his friends, the ones who thought him to talk and to have fun. Everything used to be alright, until he risked his life for both worlds. They hated each other more now.
1. Chapter 1: I HAVE A SON!

**A Story I just thought up... This'll probably have 10-15 Chapters only.**

**I included Barians too.**

**For some reason, I keep thinking that Eliphas is Astral's Dad or something. Or Ena is Astral's Mum.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

* * *

Watching the crystal, Eliphas stood there quietly with Ena by his side. Ranking-Up was the only way to save the Astral World. They need a powerful weapon to destroy Barian World and get the Numeron Code. Ena had this idea that making another artificial Astral being might do this for them. It was a good idea actually. They had to use the crystal on top of the throne to make the Astral being, Because someone went wild and broke some crystals around the city. He had to be banished to the Barian World. The energy inside the crystal shined brighter, making Ena excited.

"This is it! The ultimate weapon!" She exclaimed. Eliphas just stood there, quietly. "Hopefully, This won't be a failure." He muttered to himself. As the crystal shined brighter, it shattered, Leaving a glowing figure.

"...Is it in the size of a child...?" Eliphas thought to himself. When it stopped glowing, Eliphas just stared at the figure.

"...A child." Ena muttered. Silence remained for a few minutes.

That was until Ena squealed.

"A child! How cute! We have a kid of our own!" Ena squealed. This drove Eliphas back to reality.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. OUR child? We're not married. Never will. Second, What IS that thing?" Eliphas asked. Ena's happy look turned angry. "THING?! This 'thing' is your own son!" Ena screamed. It did look like a boy. It had mismatched eyes: One Gold and One Clear White. He had marks around his face and body. He also had a lot of those gems, and earrings were dangling from his elf-like ears.

"..." The child remained silent. It probably didn't know any words.

"Your name will be... Astral!" Ena squealed. "How original." Eliphas said sarcastically. "Isn't that how you name things?" Ena asked. Eliphas tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Our world is called 'Astral World'. The people are called 'Astral beings'. This tower is called the 'Astral Tower'. And we use a substance called 'Astrite' to make our crystals." Ena explained. She looked at the child she was holding.

"Attol?" He muttered. Ena smiled.

"Astral." She answered.

"Asutoral?"

"Astral."

"Astral?"

"Yup!"

Eliphas watched as Ena play with this... thing. He thought for a few minutes, before coming up with a solution.

"Get rid of it." He said. Ena stopped playing with Astral and froze. "What...?" She asked. "Get rid of it." He said, louder. Ena grabbed the child and put him on her back. "No." She said. Now Eliphas was getting annoyed. "I said get rid of it. Now." He said louder.

Hell broke loose.

"NO! I WON'T! THIS CHILD WILL BE THE ONE TO RANK-UP OUR WORLD!" She screamed. "AND HOW?!" Eliphas asked. Ena paused, looking for a reason. "If he was made out of Astrite and your DNA... He possess some powers us Astral beings don't!" Ena screamed. "Like what?" Eliphas asked. Ena pointed to the air. "Floating." She said. Eliphas looked up to see Astral, playing in the air. Eliphas sighed. "Fine. Keep him." Eliphas sighed. Ena's angry eyes turned happy. "Really? Yay!~" She squealed. Picking up the child, she leaves the tower.

"Don't spread rumors that Astral is MY CHILD!" He yelled.

* * *

**Since it'll only have 10-15 Chapters, It's normal for this to be short.**

**This is set BEFORE the real Astral was born. (The one made from the watery-substance) So, I guess you could call this the "1st Astral".**

**Next Chapter: Astral starts calling Eliphas "Daddy". Uh-Oh...**

**Review if Ya like!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy!

**ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL**

**Today's Chapter: Ena being a mother to her "Son". And Eliphas has to deal with a little Astral calling him "Daddy".**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"These are the Astral attack dogs." Ena tells Astral, patting the head of one of the blue-yellow dogs. It's been a month since that incident happened, and Astral was a quick learner. Problem is, he still had a problem. What problem? Talking.

"Attol?" Astral muttered. Ena giggled as she watched Astral play with the dogs. "I'm hoping to spend a lot of time with you before Astral World disappears..." Ena thinks to herself. Since the "weapon" of the Astral World ended up being a child, There was nothing else to do but prepare for the end of the world. Astral had no idea what was going on, but he did like spending some time with Ena.

Eliphas too.

Astral floated to the Astral tower, seeing Eliphas examine his "Rank 13" monster card. Curious, he floated next to him.

"Papa." Astral said. Eliphas dropped the card he was holding and stared at Astral. Did Ena...?

"Um. No. Eliphas." He said. Astral grinned and giggled.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" He giggled. Eliphas glared at Astral.

"No. Don't you DARE call Me "Papa" again." He demanded. Astral snickered.

"DADDY!" Astral giggled.

That was it.

He was going to kill this child.

Grabbing Astral's foot, he held him upside-down. Astral stopped giggling and started crying.

"Stop crying. We're all going to die anyway." Eliphas explained. Astral cried louder. "ELIPHAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR SON?!" Ena shrieked. She quickly grabbed the crying Astral and rocked him.

"That 'thing' is not MY child." Eliphas said. Ena turned angrier.

"Well, If you don't want him, I do!" Ena hissed. She left the tower, carrying Astral with her.

"She'll get over it..." Eliphas thought to himself.

* * *

**There. Time to type "Black and White".**

**Next Chapter: Astral won't leave Eliphas alone!**

**Review if ya like! ~**


	3. Chapter 3: You can talk!

**Today's Chapter: You should try leaving your child with Eliphas...**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who could that be?" Eliphas thought to himself. Currently, Every adult Astral being was on the Astral Tower, having a meeting. Everyone was there, except for...

_Her._

"Sorry I'm late!~" Ena hummed, while a few Astral being sweatdropped. Eliphas facepalmed himself. Even though she was an adult, she was kinda... Immature. Behind Ena was Astral. A few days ago, Astral learned how to walk, but still chose to float around.

"Papa!" Astral said. A few Astral beings snickered, while some looked confused. Eliphas was going to strangle this child.

He grabbed Astral and attempted to throw him off the window.

"Eliphas! How many times do I have to tell you to get along with Astral?!" Ena hissed. Eliphas sighed. "You NEVER told me to get along with him. And this is an ADULT meeting. He shouldn't be here." Eliphas said. Ena frowned. "I couldn't find a place where I could leave him!" Ena complained. Eliphas sighed. "Fine, Let the meeting begin."

"The war of the Astral World and Barian World started 5 Months ago. 2 Months ago, The representative of the Astral World, Eliphas, and his... "Immature Assistant", Ena, planned to make an artificial Astral being with the DNA of Eliphas. Unfortunately, It turned out to be this child." An Astral being explained. "Although I have to admit, this child possess some powers us normal Astral beings don't. This was probably from Eliphas, who is an artificial Astral being too." Another Astral being added.

"Floating, releasing energy waves and teleporting." Eliphas added. "Both of you could teleport. So that DOES make you his father!" Ena squealed. Eliphas smacked his head. "How stupid can you be...?" Eliphas sighs. The meeting ends up being a disaster. After the meeting, Eliphas finds Astral on top of a table.

"Didn't Ena leave with you?" Eliphas asks Astral. Astral hands him an Astrite Crystal. It turns into a video message:

"Sorry if this is going to bother you Eliphas, but I have something REALLY important and REALLY dangerous to do, so... Please take care of Astral!" The video message then exploded. Eliphas sighed. "That woman is INSANE, Why did she have to be my assistant?" Eliphas groans. He picks up Astral, and places him on top of an Astral attack dog. "Take him out for awhile." Eliphas explains. The dog nods, leaving with Astral.

"BABABABABABABABABA." Astral starts blubbing like a fish.

Later...

Eliphas was placing some Astrite crystals back on the throne, getting ready for the "war". Eliphas then finds the attack dog, outside, panicking.

"What's wrong?" He asks. The dog barks, then starts making weird movements.

"Wait. Are you telling me... YOU LOST THE CHILD?!" Eliphas screams. The dog nods. "Ena can be REALLY dangerous when she's angry..." Eliphas thinks to himself. He leaves the tower, looking for Astral.

"Where could he be...?" He thinks to himself. He then finds Astral with another energy being.

"Bye, Astral! I hope we can play again!" The energy being says. He leaves through a portal. Eliphas then rushes to the scene.

"Astral? Who was that?" He asks. "His name was Alit, from another world. We were playing." Astral explains. Eliphas freezes.

"You... can talk now...?" He asks. Astral nods. "Yup! His friend, Gilag, taught me how." He explains. Astral and Eliphas then leave, with someone watching.

"So that is the weapon for Astral World? Heh."

* * *

**SO SHORT! I CAN EXPLAIN WHY I WASN'T UPDATING.**

**Anyway, the Barians just went to the Astral World, and Astral saw them. Gilag and Alit are already in their normal age (Teens), so you could think that they were being niisan-figures to him. XD**

**Next Chapter: In the Barian World, Durbe DEMANDS to know why would Alit and Gilag just go to the Astral World. The 7 (Yes, Nasch and Merag are included) then go to the Astral World to look for the "weapon". Merag seems to find Little Astral adorable. (Maybe a little DurbeXRio)**

**Review if ya like!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meant to be enemies

**Here's chapter 4!**

**And like I said, a little DurbeXRio.**

**I do not own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You two are so irresponsible! How could you just wander to the Astral World like that?!" Nasch screams. After Alit and Gilag came back from the Astral World, they accidentally found Mizael and Durbe _worrying_ about them. Nasch and Merag were even planning to go to earth if Alit and Gliag didn't come back in the next 10 seconds. Vector just kept laughing, however.

"Well, we planned to know more of the Astral beings." Gilag explained. Mizael and Durbe noticed the word "planned".

"Planned?... What did you do then?" Merag asked. Alit chuckled.

"Well, we played with an Astral being." Alit explained. Vector laughed as Nasch punched a wall, cracking it.

"You 'played' with an Astral being?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THEY CAN BE?! They might NOT have pupils, but they have the power to eliminate EVERY SINGLE human!" Nasch explained. Alit and Gilag blinked in confusion.

"They don't have pupils? But, The one we played with had pupils..." Alit explained. Durbe blinked. "Wait, the one you saw HAD pupils? and he WASN'T a grown up?" Mizael asked. Alit nodded. "But the only one with pupils is the representative of the Astral World, Eliphas." Durbe explained. Alit shook his head. "Well, the one we saw is a child. His name was Astral." Gilag explained. Vector laughed. "What an original name~" Vector said sarcastically.

"He also had marks and gems around his body and face. He also had mismatched eyes and earrings." Alit added. Nasch grew suspicious. "...Everyone, we're going to the Astral World." Nasch says. "Aniki? Why?" Merag asked. "I'm curious about this "Astral" child." Nasch said. He opened a portal to Astral World, and the seven emperors jumped in.

At the Astral World...

Astral was playing on his own. Eliphas had another meeting, and he assured Ena that Astral can be safe on his own. It took a while for her to accept, But Astral said that he would be fine. In truth, he was waiting for his friends, Alit and Gilag.

"Astral!" He heard a voice scream. It was Alit! "Alit-nii-san!" Astral greeted, floating towards Alit. He noticed Gilag, behind 5 more energy beings.

"Guys, this is the one we're talking about." Gilag points to Astral. Vector goes near the child.

"...and I thought I was the only one who kept playing pranks on people..." Vector mutters. Alit huffs. "We're serious! Astral, you're completely innocent, right?!" Alit asks. Astral tilts his head.

"Innocent? What does that mean?" He asks. Merag giggles. "It means you can't hurt people. You have a soft heart, and you're not the kind that can make anyone sad." Merag explains.

"Observation #1: Alit-nii-san and his friends see Me as an innocent person." Astral says. Merag giggles. "Durbe, look how CUTE this boy is! I know we can't be friends with Astral beings, and we despise them, But THIS one! He's cute!" Merag squeals, while Durbe and Nasch sigh.

"...Where's Mizael?" Durbe asks. Vector then spots Mizael running away from an Astral Attack Dog. "Maybe this world ain't that bad..." Merag mutters. "Don't let your guard down." Durbe tells Merag. "You worry about me...?" She asks. Durbe looks at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I? You're my comrade. The sister of my ally." Durbe says. Merag huffs. "I see..." She pouts.

"Huh?! Ba-Ba-BARIANS!" An Astral being screams. The 7 Emperors then freeze. "Open a portal to Barian World. NOW!" Nasch demands. They open a portal, running away from the Astral World.

"Boy, that was close..." Gilag sighs. Mizael screams when he sees what Alit just bought with them.

"ALIT! YOU BOUGHT THE CHILD WITH US?!" Nasch screams. Durbe then looks at Astral, who looks terrified.

"What's wrong?" Alit asks.

"Y-You're the Barians daddy was ta-talking about...?" Astral stutters. Mizael goes near him. "You're father...? What's the name of your father.?" Mizael asks.

"E-Eliphas..." Astral stutters, hiding his face in Alit's robe.

"The ones who will destroy my world..."

* * *

**Wow. Characters are OOC.**

**Anyway, Astral WAS in the meeting last chapter. So he's afraid of Barians.**

**Next Chapter: Eliphas and Ena plan to rescue Astral, along with the people from the Astral World! The Emperors, and the other Barians, will begin the Interdimensional War, with Astral as hostage!**

**Review if ya like!**


	5. Chapter 5: Going soft

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**This story will probably be like Black and White, more than 15 Chapters. I'm putting the past and the present times, so I could put how will the present war go when the Barians and Astral remember they were once friends. Besides, I'm excited to put Yuma's reaction when he realizes that they were friends.**

**I'll add Rinko as well (No more OCs, I SWEAR. JUST RIN-CHAN), however, Rinko, in this fanfic is a Barian. **

**Sorry for just suddenly adding this up. I changed the summary, so it won't confuse the new readers. Then again, I DID put a reminder in the very first chapter.**

** Old readers like Ariette5 or Durbe-the-Barian, hopefully you got this message, so it won't confuse you when I put 16 chapters and above.**

**Today's Chapter: Eliphas wants to save Astral?!**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ena falls down to her knees after hearing what the Astral being said. Her son was kidnapped by Barians, and was with them in the Barian World. Eliphas knew every single Barian Emperor there was. Nasch, the leader, Durbe, The shield, Merag, the Ice queen, Mizael, the dragon master, Alit, the childish boxer, Gilag, the fearless warrior, and Vector, the psycho.

"So... They're planning to start the war right now?" Eliphas thinks to himself. "Everyone. Listen. All men are coming with me to the war. Women and their children stay here. We don't want anymore children getting kidnapped." Eliphas explains. Ena stands up, wiping her tears, and looking determined. "I'm going too! I want to make sure my son is okay! And if he's being held hostage..." Ena explains. Eliphas then lets out some Astral attack dogs.

"Don't worry Astral. Help is on the way."

At the Barian World...

Alit stared at the crystal Astral was placed in. Since he was "The son of the leader of the world I despise" (As Mizael would like to call him), he had to be put asleep in a Baria Crystal, so he won't tell his people where to locate the Barian World. Alit was secretly worried about the little guy. He and Gilag grew attached to him when he started calling them "Nii-san". Alit sighed, looking at the other Baria Crystal which showed the Astral World.

"So... THEY think WE started the war, huh? Every Barian will go to the war, then! Merag, you and Iris stay here." Nasch explained. Merag pouts. "WHAT?! Why should me and Iris stay here?!" Merag screamed. "You two already died once, you know. I don't want you dying again." Nasch explains. "Or is it because we're women?! Why shouldn't Mizael stay here as well?! Miza's a woman too!" Merag pouts. "HEY!" Mizael replies to Merag. Durbe had to break their fight.

"Just stay here! Make sure that the child doesn't escape!" Durbe orders. Merag pouts. "Fine!" She answers. While the rest of the emperors and Barians, prepare for war, Merag and Iris just stared at the crystal.

"How old is he?" Iris asked. "Younger than you, actually." Merag explains, looking at the sleeping Astral. "Poor guy... Accidentally being dragged into this..." Merag mutters. Iris goes near the crystal. "He looks harmless!" She comments. Merag nods.

"I hope the war will get interrupted..."

WAR LOCATION: THE PATH CONNECTING BARIAN WORLD AND ASTRAL WORLD

NO. OF BARIANS: 200,000,000+

NO. OF ASTRAL BEINGS: Probably the same amount of Barians, plus one. (Because Ena joined in.)

Both leaders, Nasch and Eliphas glared at each other. Eliphas' Astral attack dog started barking, but Eliphas silenced him.

"Where is Astral?" Eliphas asked. Nasch snickered. "Don't you mean you're son?" Nasch snickered. "So, he addressed me as his father, even if I told him not to?" Eliphas thought to himself, remembering everytime Astral cried whenever Eliphas scolded him. Despite this, Astral always remained cheerful around him, calling his "Daddy" or "Papa".

"I must be going soft... Not now!" Eliphas scolded himself mentally.

"Admit it. You're WORRIED about your son. Don't worry, I just locked him in a crystal, surrounded by Barian sphere cubes." Nasch explains. Ena's eyes widened. "B-But Astral beings are weak to Barian's sphere cubes! And Astral is still a child...!" Ena screams.

In the Barian's main room, Merag looks at Astral, who's groaning in his sleep. And he keeps dimming.

"Pa...pa! Pa...Pa! It... hurts! Make it stop... Please!" He groans. Merag gasps. "I can't be going soft! This is an Astral child..." She thinks to herself.

_They see me as an innocent person._

_You can't hurt people._

_You're not the kind that can make anyone cry._

_You have a soft heart._

_Innocent? What does that mean?_

Merag's mind was focused on the suffering child. Even though she didn't know him that much, she can go soft when it comes to suffering children.

She and Iris then saw a beam of energy. "The war... has already begun!" Iris gasps. The crystal started glowing as well.

(In Astral's Thoughts)

_Observation #2: The feeling I have makes me want to side with the Barian World and Astral World. The beam that we saw was a sign of the war beginning. Both worlds can launch a really powerful beam of energy as their "final attack". In order to stop both beams, a sacrifice should be made. And if both beams are stopped, no one gets hurt. I'll keep this in mind._

_Because I will stop the war._

_I am the weapon of the Astral World, and it's protector. But I am also the protector of Barian World._

_No one should get hurt._

_Except for me._

* * *

**Next chapter has a character dying. (YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IS GOING TO DIE)**

**And in Chapter 7, Present time starts!**

**GET YOU'RE TISSUES READY FOR NEXT CHAPTER. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FEELS TRIP.**

**Next Chapter: Although he had mixed feelings of him at first, he did see him as a son. And she did too. Astral considered them both his parents, even if he isn't biologically. He doesn't want them to die. But he doesn't want Barian World to die too.**

**Review if ya like!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bye-bye, Mama, Papa

**Time for war! *Puts on helmet and grabs a sword***

**If you guys could side with the Astral World or Barian World, which would it be?**

**I'm going to be evil to Ena and the rest by doing something HORRIBLE.**

**Anyway, you know what I don't own...**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merag and Iris stare at the crystal, hearing Astral's voice. Merag knew that the 2 worlds can launch a powerful, unstoppable attack. Though the only way to stop it was sacrificing an energy being.

"Wait! Don't tell me...!" Merag gasps. The light got brighter, and the crystal shatters, with Astral flying off.

"Iris! He's going to..." Merag gasps. Iris tilts her head.

"He's going to what?!" Iris asks impatiently. Grabbing her hand, Merag opens a portal to the battlefield, hoping that they would get there first.

At the battlefield...

"Ugh! It's come to this! Barians, use all of our Barian crystals to launch our final attack!" Nasch demands, with everyone saluting.

"Grrrrr... Astral beings! Grab all of our Astrite crystals! Those Barians want a taste of our final attack!" Eliphas demands, while everyone nods.

(Astral's thoughts...)

_Alit-nii's leader, and papa are going to launch the attack... I should hurry before they kill each other! _

"EVERYONE, LAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Both worlds shouted, as they released a large energy beam. Astral World's was blue, while Barian World's was dark red. Before the beams hit each other, a sphere of energy blocked the way.

"W-What's that?!" Ena stuttered. "That small sphere is powerful enough to block those attacks!" Alit comments. Mizael leans forward for a better look.

"Hey, that's... The child of the leader of the world I despise!" Mizael screams. Alit and Gilag gasp.

"WHAT?! ASTRAL?!" They both gasp. Ena runs forward.

"Ena?! What do you think you're doing?!" Eliphas screams, as an Astral attack dog grabs a part of her dress, preventing her from going forward.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE MY SON, THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" Ena replies, trying to remove her dress from the dog's mouth. Unfortunately, it gripped it to hard. Merag and Iris appear, jumping out of the portal they jumped in.

"Don't you see?! He's trying to stop the war between both worlds!" Merag explains. "Why would he do that?!" Nasch asks. "Because, even if he only knew Alit and Gilag for awhile... they grew attached to each other!" Merag explains. "Astral is an artificial being. That means he doesn't have any parents, just creators. He just wanted a family as it seems..." Durbe thinks to himself.

As the sphere got bigger, the beams got smaller. It resulted in an explosion.

"*Cough, Cough* We're NOT doing that again..." Alit said.

"Agreed." The Barian Emperors replied.

Ena stood up, looking for Astral. She gasped when she found an Astral child's body, injured.

"ASTRAL!" Ena screamed, picking up the body of her son. Eliphas followed her. Alit and Gilag nodded at each other, following Eliphas. Merag looked at Nasch. "...What?" Nasch asked. "Can I check if he's okay? I mean, Alit and Gilag are allowed..." Merag asks. Nasch sighs. "...Durbe, Mizael. Go with her, in case an Astral being wants to ambush her." Nasch explains. Mizael and Durbe nod, as the follow Merag.

"...Astral...?" Ena says softly, as she runs her hand over Astral's head.

"...Mama?" Astral groans, wiping his face. "...I'm 'dimming' as you and the others would like to call it..." Astral explains. "...You're powerful enough to survive that?" Ena asks. Astral shakes his head. "No." He answers. "B-but you survived...!" Ena stutters. Astral grins.

"Well, I just drained most of my energy... I'm going to have to say bye-bye now." Astral says, looking at his arm. Ena sees his arm slowly fading.

(Astral's thoughts)

_Observation #3: I am fading away. I wonder why mama's eyes are wet. They're falling._

_Is she sad that I stopped the beams? Did she not want for me to interfere?_

_...I can't do anything right._

* * *

**I STILL HAVE TO WRITE CHAPTER 26 of BLACK AND WHITE.**

**AND I'M PLAYING POKEMON SOULSILVER.**

**Next Chapter: *Present Time* Alit asks Durbe that he's been having weird dreams lately. Eliphas and Ena plan to make things clear for all of them.**

**Review if ya like!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tenjo Tower? Nice Name

**ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL**

**DID YOU GUYS HERE ABOUT THE NEW YU-GI-OH SERIES?! YUYA SAKAKI LOOKS LIKE YATA GARASU OMG.**

**AND THEN ZEXAL WILL END.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Anyway, New Chapter!**

**Today's Chapter: 3 Humans, 1 Astral being and 1 Barian visit the Astral world, for info about Astral's strange visions. 7 Barians then confront Eliphas for info about Alit's dreams.**

**OCs for this chapter: Rinko Yutora (Barian), Numbers 24, 18 and 55.**

* * *

It's been years since that incident.

Astral vanished, leaving a heartbroken Ena and an upset Alit. Alit already became attached to him.

Everything wasn't the same anymore.

One, The path connecting Barian World and Astral World was destroyed.

Two, They hated each other MORE now. (Ena, Alit and Merag didn't stop crying)

Three, Ena became mature after the incident.

And Four, he wasn't the same Astral anymore.

After his "death", Eliphas and Ena planned to make another weapon out of their DNA. Coincidentally, It looked A LOT like the Astral Ena raised.

Except this one looked like a teenager.

Immediately after he was born, Ena told him his name was "Astral", the same name of the child she lost. He had mismatched eyes, marks, gems and even wore the same earrings as the younger one.

However, he was different.

He didn't call Ena "mama" or Eliphas "papa" or "daddy". He called Ena "Ma'am" and Eliphas "Sir". Or by their real names.

He wasn't that stupid. (A trait Eliphas was thankful for)

He knew how to speak from the start.

He has a weird habit of crossing his arms, floating upside-down and making observations.

But like the old one, he was curious. About how things work, why they work that way, and why do they exist.

Thankfully, the son of the adventurer and visitor from earth, Kazuma Tsukumo, had a son that taught him those things.

Yuma Tsukumo.

-At Earth-

"You okay, Astral?" Yuma asked his friend. He and a Barian, named "Rinko" ("Rin-chan" as Kotori would like to call her) just dueled 2 Number holders. Thankfully, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor, Hope and Number 24: Pyra, The Flame Goddess were powerful enough to beat them.

"Numbers 18 and 55... Number 18: Chibi Nekomimi, and Number 55: Nightmare Ruler..." Rinko observed. "It was hilarious that a tough looking guy had a cute monster..." Kotori taught to herself.

"Another one..." Astral muttered. Yuma sighed. A few weeks ago, Astral explained that he had "visions" of the Barians and Astral beings at war. However, the war was interrupted by a small energy being. However, those visions were blurry. Astral couldn't see it well.

"Hey Yuma. Didn't you say that your friend had a portal that could transport you to Astral World?" Rinko asked. "Are you talking about Kaito and the dimensional transporter?" Yuma asks. "Yeah, that Tenjo guy." Rinko replies. "Yeah, why?" Yuma says, helping Astral get up. He became solid after Number 24 was retrieved, however, they let Rinko keep it. Hopefully, she won't betray them, considering she's NOT a Barian Emperor, and she just literally burned Yuma's lunch when Yuma "accidentally" broke her Baria Lapis, and defeated her in a duel. (Man, she was PISSED.)

"Well, the guy you told us about, "The representative of the Astral World" and "The Female Astral being that looks like my Mom" might give us information on why Astral gets those visions. After all, Eliphas created Astral, and Ena knows the history of Barian World!" Rinko explains. "She's right... but..." Kotori stutters.

"It's normal if Astral goes to the Astral World, it IS his home, and the people respect Yuma... But they don't know me. And Rin-chan's a Barian. If we bring her there it might be... awkward. Didn't Astral say that only souls that can 'Rank-Up' can go there?" Kotori asks. "It'll be fine! During My duel with Eliphas, I kept blabbing about My friends here on earth. (_Heck, that even woke up Astral.)_ So I think it's cool if we invite you. And as for Rinko... Stay in your human form in Astral World. THEN I'll explain why you're with us." Yuma explains.

"But... You said he knew about... The "Rei-is-Vector" thing. Do you think he'll be nice to Rin-chan?" Kotori asks. Astral nods. "Well, 'Rei'' was acting TOO friendly, and he only admitted he was a Barian when I wasn't around... And Rinko didn't even MIND saying she was a Barian out loud." Astral explains. "It'll be fine!" Yuma assures them. "Now off to the Tenjo Tower!"

-At Barian World-

"Dreams? What kind of Dreams?" Durbe asks his childish Barian ally, Alit. He said that he kept having dreams of them visiting the Astral World (Nasch thought he was HIGH) but when "The War of the Astral World and Barian World was interrupted" part came in, Durbe, Mizael and Nasch automatically knew what he was blabbering about. Merag, Vector, Gilag and Alit, however, remained clueless. It was probably because of the painful memories.

They erased Alit's and Gilag's because they were depressed at losing a friend.

They erased Merag's because she was shocked that she saw a child die in front of her.

And they erased Vector's because vector won't stop talking about: "Now that the weapon is destroyed, LET'S KILL THEM ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". (Seriously, once he starts laughing, nothing can stop him).

"...We're going to the Astral World." Nasch spoke up suddenly. "Why am I having a Deja Vu here...?" Alit thought to himself. "Why?" Merag asked. "Because _he_ knows why Alit's having those dreams." Nasch explains. Durbe then goes near Alit and Gilag. "Tell me... does the name 'The child of the leader of the world I despise' sound familiar?" Durbe asks. Alit and Gilag think for a while, before nodding. "I heard that before..." Merag thinks to herself.

"Another reason to go to Astral World."

-At Earth, The "Tenjo Tower" (Srsly, Yuma's naming sense is hilarious.)-

"Hello Yuma! Hello Astral! Hello Kotori-nee! Hello Rin-nee!" Haruto greeted. Like his brother, he gained the ability to see Astral. Even after he lost his powers, his ability to see Astral stayed.

"Hello, Haruto! Is Kaito here?" Yuma asks. "Yup! Chris-sama is here as well!" Haruto explains. "Perfect! Can I talk to them?" Yuma asked. Haruto nodded, as he dashed to about 6 floors.

"ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, CHRIS-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND HIS FRIENDS ARE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE. THEY WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." Haruto screamed. "Wow, Haruto's voice is loud enough to be heard from 6 floors..." Kotori comments. Orbital 7 then greets them.

"Oh, it's Toma and company." Orbital 7 says out loud. Kotori grabs him. "Hey! Yuma may be an idiot, But don't call him 'Toma' just like that! Just call him that when he messes up BIG TIME!" Kotori angrily explains. "Uh...Thanks?" Yuma replies.

Chris and Kaito then come down, wearing lab coats. "Yuma? What is it?" Kaito asks. "Can we use the dimensional transporter?" Yuma asks.

Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Rinko, Haruto and Orbital 7 then follow Chris and Kaito to the lab. The dimensional transporter was rebuilt, as it was destroyed during Yuma's duel with Eliphas.

"So... The four of you are going?" Chris asks. Yuma nods. "Can I come?" Haruto asks. "Depends on the situation." Kaito replies. "We're just going to ask Eliphas about something." Astral explains. "Doesn't sound dangerous... Fine." Kaito mutters. Haruto smiles and goes near Yuma and the others.

"Also, If the portal is destroyed, do NOT panic. I studied this, and I read about a path that was destroyed during the war 500 years ago. That path connects Barian World, Astral World, and Earth. Even if it's destroyed, I think there's a way to go around it." Chris explains. Orbital 7 then presses a button, and the portal shines.

Yuma and Astral jump in, with Kotori, Rinko and Haruto following them.

"Be careful!"

-Astral World, Astral Tower-

Ena watched as two portals open up. One from earth and one from Barian World. "I wonder what do the Barians want..." Ena thinks to herself. An Astral attack dog then comes to her side. This attack dog was the longest living one here. This one played with Astral, stopped her from going near those dangerous beams, and this one, for some reason, bit Yuma's butt.

"Ena!" a familiar voice catches her attention. She finds Yuma and Astral, running towards her, with 3 people on tow. She didn't recognize the green haired girl, the little boy and the... Barian that was with them. However, after she saw Astral, it just reminded her of the old one. Childish, Naive, and attached to Eliphas. She remembered how immature she was.

The Astral right there was just like the old one, except he's a "teenager" as humans would like to call it. He CAN be childish and naive sometimes, and that was just proof that he was the same Astral.

"Hello, Yuma! Hello, Astral!" She greeted. Yuma noticed that she sound... happier. Like she was a teen. Ena even realized that she spoke in her "immature voice".

"Oops... Um... Hello. Who are those humans? And why is a Barian with you?" She asks. "That's my friend, Kotori. That's my friend's brother and the one that saved Astral from that sphere field, Haruto. That Barian is Rinko. She's helping us protect the Astral World." Yuma explains quickly. "...IS something wrong?" Ena asks. Their conversation was interrupted by the Barians. "Hello, Ena. We would like you to explain the incident years ago to Alit, Gilag, Merag and Vector." Durbe explains, trying to hold Mizael from cursing about the Astral World. "...What a coincidence... You're ALL here. And you Barians SAW it. Why would I need to explain it?" Ena asks. "We erased their memories of that incident, so only Me, Mizael and Nasch remember." Durbe explains. "Whoa. Why are YOU guys here? We're here first... so... Can we ask you about Astral's visions?" Yuma asks. He gets pushed by Mizael. "WE'LL go first. The sooner she explains this, the faster we can leave this world." Mizael huffs. "Mizael, that's not polite..." Durbe mutters. "We'll go first! We're in a hurry!" Kotori says, pushing Mizael. "Hey Kotori!~" Alit greets. He gets hit by Rinko. "Barian Emperor Alit. I never knew you were into Kotori Mizuki." Rinko says. "That has nothing to do with this conversation, other Barian I forgot your name." Mizael sighs. "It's Rino, Miza-chan." Rinko explains. Vector bursts into laughter. "HA! 'Miza-chan'? It's a meme now isn't it?~ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"EVERYONE! CALM DOWN! BE QUIET!" Ena shrieks. She sighs, hearing her "immature voice".

"I'll explain everything. So for now, come with me."

* * *

**There! Done!**

**Next Chapter: Ena explains everything! Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Rinko, Haruto, Merag, Alit, Gilag amd Vector are shocked by the history!**

**Review if ya like!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Daddy thing again?

**After I recovered from My LAZINESS, It's time to post a new chapter!**

**Today's Chapter: Ena tells the story about the "First Astral" to Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Haruto and the Barians. Astral, Alit, Vector, Gilag and Merag then remember.**

**OCs for this Chapter: Rinko Yutora (THE BARIAN)**

**I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ena sighed as she watched Yuma and Vector glare at each other, Merag trying to act "casual" around Kotori, Mizael trying to make his rival's brother, Haruto, shut up, Rinko "discussing" things with Alit. Gilag, Nasch and Durbe sweatdrop at everyone.

"Okay. Everyone please calm down." Ena said. Everyone did in fact, shut up. Ena placed an Astrite Crystal down, and it started glowing.

_Many, Many Years ago, The war of the Astral World and Barian World started, because of the hatred filled souls that was transporting to Astral World instead of Barian World. To settle the war, The Astral World came up with an idea to make a weapon out of the Astral World's representative, Eliphas, along with his assistant, Ena._

"Whoa..." Yuma commented. Astral was surprised as well. And so was Kotori and Haruto. The 3 Humans then pay attention.

_"What is that THING?"_

_"This 'thing is your own son!"_

_"Whoa. OUR?"_

_"Let's see... I shall name you... Astral! Like everything in this world is named after!"_

Rinko giggled as she watched the "immature" Ena play with her "son". "So this is how Astral was born... and how he got his name." Rinko thought to herself.

_"Papa! Papa! Papa!"_

_"No. Don't call Me 'papa' ever again."_

_"DADDY!"_

Vector laughed madly as he watched Eliphas, grab Little Astral by his foot, and try to toss him off the window. "Quiet! I'm listening!" Merag told Vector. "...I did THAT?" Astral asked himself.

_"Bye Bye, Mama, Papa."_

_"ASTRAL! DON'T GO!"_

_"Bye Bye..."_

_"Astral. Don't leave your Mother!"_

_"Papa... Mama..."_

_"ASTRAAAAAAAAAL!"_

_"Bye..."_

...

...

...

_"This one might live a little longer than the first one."_

_"Astral..."_

_"Ah. He's awake. You could name him if you want."_

_"...Astral. His name is Astral."_

_"Like the first one?"_

_"Let's just... act like nothing ever happened."_

_"...Fine then. He looks like the first one, except older."_

_"Do you think he'll have the same personality?"_

_"The first one's personality was yours. If it's your personality then it should be... your personality right now."_

_"...It seems so. He's so quiet."_

* * *

**I'll end it like that so I can write Chapter 28 of "Black and White" now.**

**Next Chapter: The 4 Barian Emperors are still confused. Yuma and the others are shocked that Astral sacrificed himself for both worlds. Astral has no clue what world to team up with anymore.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
